


Happy Birthday Ignis

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Ignis, Ignis special day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: It's Ignis's birthday





	

It was early in the morning when Ignis had gotten a phone call. The soft vibrating hum of his cellphone caused the green eyed man to grumble a bit still feeling to tugs of sleep pull at him. He lifts the phone up glancing at the time '1:00 a.m.' the clock display read causing him to groan before checking the name.

The caller was listed as 'Uncle' and Ignis crawls out of the tent trying to avoid the tangle of limbs and blankets hating that Noctis curled around him like a cat, and that Prompto's limbs seemed to have a mind of their own.

Once outside Ignis answers the cell speaking softly as he stood a foot away from the tent. "Hello?" He says his voice still heavy with sleep "Ignis, how's my favorite nephew?"

The voice was loud and it took everything in the young man's power to not pull the phone away "I'm your only nephew..." Ignis says with a yawn as a chill ran through him from the freeze early morning air. He was thankful that this Haven was boarded by tall rocks and thick trees he wasn't entirely sure how he would feel for someone to see him standing here in his boxers and a white dress shirt talking on a phone.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. You were born at this hour and I remember meeting you for the first time. You were so small and fitted easily in my hand. You're mother would be so proud of you..." He hears his uncle say.

Ignis closed his eyes trying to stay awake but was failing however he was listening to his uncle speak. He would always mention his mother but he never met her she had died during childbirth. "You're father loves you. He says that he's sorry."

The younger male simply sighs, this catches the attention of his uncle "Now, please Ignis understand your father...he...wasn't ready for a child." Ignis shakes his head "I thank you for the sentiment. But it's early uncle, I shall speak with you later on in the day." Ignis says with a soft smile his tone friendly for he didn't want to dwell on his family.

Ignis's uncle laughs apologizing before bidding him a goodbye.

Ignis yawns glancing at his phone for the time, before heading back into the tent.

When Ignis woke for a second time it was around nine leading him to sit up quickly and frantically dress into his usual outfit. He scrambles out of the tent staggering as he tried to think up of what could be had for breakfast.

"Mornin'..." Noctis calls out to Ignis.

Ignis looks a bit confused and was left feeling foolish. He could see that breakfast had been made.

Prompto waves to him "You hungry?" He asks flipping several slices of bread over on the portable grill "Its really good Ignis." Noctis says licking a smudge of peanut butter off of his thumb.

"Really? Sweet!" Prompto says excitedly before turning to Ignis "Okay, I know it's not something that you would probably approve of but..." Prompto trails off taking off the remaining now slices of toast placing them on a plate. "But I think they are pretty tasty." He says as he spreads peanut butter on the slices and adds fried eggs to the peanut butter toast handing Ignis one.

Ignis thanks the younger male as Prompto takes one of the extra sweet treats for himself "Its pretty sad though, this is about the only thing I know how to make...though the eggs look wrong." He says holding up the toast looking at it a bit.

"Its far better than what I can do." Noctis says reaching for what would be his third helping.

"I did try to teach you." Ignis teases "So what are the plans for today?" He adds.

Noctis hums a bit "Well yesterday we had gotten a quest to collect some ingredients." He says "But we should finish up early."

Ignis nods "Well, then I say we shall move out as soon as possible." He says as he to reaches for another toast when something caught his attention "Where's Gladio?" He asks looking around "I can't believe I hadn't noticed his absence until now."

"Oh he's picking up some stuff." Prompto said reaching for his cup "He said he'll call if something come comes up."

The group of three films finishes up breakfast and sets out on the road to collect the ingredients. "Alright first on the list is eggs." He says which peeks Ignis's curiosity "Mind if I ask, but are are the other ingredients?"

"Let's see...sugar, vegetable or olive oil, water or milk, vanilla extract, and white flour." Prompto reads off the list causing Ignis to laugh "It seems like we were tricked into doing ones grocery shopping. I say that it would easier to just drop by a market." Ignis says.

Prompto looks at Noctis with pleading eyes "Can we go Noct? Pretty please."

Noctis nods "Yeah, mostly because it's easier like Specs said."

"Woooo! Market time!" Prompto cheers "Can't wait for all the free samples!"

Noctis looked up and down the shelf in the aisle as he picked up various brands of vanilla extract. He looked at the names and then the pictures "Which one should we get?" He asks Prompto who was eating a small cup of rainbow ice cream "Mmm! Noct you gotta try this, each color is a different flavor!" He squeals happily causing Noctis to repeat his name "Help out here." The prince says frantically.

Prompto walk up next to him looking at the brands he has in hand "Pick that one. It looks fancier." He says "Does that mean it's going to taste better?" Noctis asks curiously causing Prompto to shrug "I think so...people do say to use the best."

Noctis nods "You're right about that...I just hope this comes out right." He says placing the extract into the basket. "Let's see what's next...oil." Prompto say looking around until he spots the cooking oils at the end of the aisle. Walking up to it he ended up stumped "Uh, Ignis what's the difference between Vegetable and Olive oil? Isn't olives a vegetable?" He asks holding up a green jar of olive oil.

"On the contrary, a olive is a fruit. Like tomatoes, artichoke, and cucumbers."

Prompto looks baffled "Wha? All this time I thought...I been lied to!" He says looking over at Noctis who shrugs "The worlds a strange place."

Luckily the other ingredients weren't so hard to pick (mostly because Prompto and Noctis the most expensive of the available options were the best ones to use) and soon found themselves in the check out line.

While checking out Prompto felt his phone buzz before his ringtone went off receiving looks from Noctis and those around him due to it being a barked version of the Chocobo song. He blushed answering the call "Yello? Oh...okay. On our way!" He says hanging up after the call ends.

"That was Gladio. He says he's ready and waiting at Galdin Quay." Prompto says crossing his arms earning a nod from Noctis who grabs up the bags.

Pulling up into the parking lot Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto make their way to the restaurant where Gladio was standing "What took so long big guy?" Prompto asks curiously "Sorry, I got held up. But don't worry I got everything we'll need and then some." He says "So, let's get started." Noctis says turning to Ignis "Hey Ignis, I forgot something...it's not big but Cindy messaged me when we were in the store. She said she had something that you would be interested in why don't you go pick it up?" He says.

Ignis looks at his friends for a moment before nodding "Of course." He says making his way back to the Regalia.

Ignis didn't want to laugh but he couldn't help but smile shaking his head for he knew what they were doing. Those three (okay more or less Noctis and Prompto) were terrible at being sneaky. He knew they were trying to throw him a party and be secretive about it so it would surprise him but he already knew. He caught on when Prompto listed the ingredients back in the car. But he just kept quiet and played along.

Gladio watches as Ignis drives away before turning to Coctura "Hey would you do us a favor?" He asks the chef "Uh of course, would you like for me to do?" She asks as Noctis sets down the bags "Could you make a chiffon cake...it's our friend's birthday today and it's his favorite."

Coctura clasps her hands together "Oh how sweet, of course I will." She says taking the items out of the bag "You guys must really care about him, you have the best of the best ingredients." She says causing Prompto to laugh "Well of course he is, he's like a brother."

Coctura smiles "Your bond is something that can't be explained with words, but don't worry I'll get this done in no time."

Noctis nods "Great, can't wait. For Ignis to see this."

Gladio reaches into the bag he was carrying and places a coin on the counter "Could you add this to the cake. I read it's a custom to add something to birthday cakes from where Ignis is from. I would like for him to get the gold coin for it means he's in for good fortune."

Coctura nods "Of course." She says as Gladio motions for his 'siblings' to follow him "I already got the room rented for us, we just gotta set up everything."

Ignis pulls in to Galdin Quay's lot later than he would've liked. Cindy had given him a box but told him that he should wait to open it and then she talked his ear off. He had to admit that she was entertaining but he wanted to get back.

He walked up the restaurant seeing that Coctura wasn't there and that the restaurant goers were gone. He figured that they had gone home or had gotten on the boat for Altissa. He approached the clerk standing behind the podium "Room for Amicita." He says causing the man to nod "Here's your key, do have a good night."

Ignis nods as he makes his way to the room placing the small box under his arm to unlock the door.

Enter the room he closes the door behind him and turns on the light...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY IGNIS!"

The jubilant shout causes him to jump out of pure surprise he faces the others and he is met with all of the friends they had met through their side quest adventures. Hanging from the ceiling was a large banner that read 'Happy Birthday Iggy' however the letters were done the photomosaic style.

A table was in the middle with a cake sitting on a platter with confectioners sugar coating it and strawberries decorating the top as brightly wrapped gifts sat surrounding cake.

Ignis, despite knowing this would happen couldn't help but feel special. He pulls off his glasses and wipes at his eyes "You guys...you hadn't had to trouble yourselves with such a feat." He says stepping closer "Yeah but it's not right to not have." Noctis says placing a and on Ignis's back.

He walks with Ignis to the table and Ignis could see the cake in its full beauty "This is absolutely beautiful. It's almost impossible for me to eat." He says. "Well wouldn't you like a slice?" Coctura asks cutting him a slice. Ignis thanks her and he was about to eat the slice when he spots a gold sliver embedded in his cake, he pulls it out noticing that it was a coin. "Congratulations, you got the coin." Gladio says giving him a thumbs up "Indeed, I'm in for good fortune." He says grinning stashing the coin into his pocket before taking a bite of the cake.

The taste was heavenly in his opinion, and he couldn't help but take several more bites "Ignis, come check out your gifts." Noctis says as Prompto snaps a shot of Ignis with his camera.

Ignis looks at the others who were encouraging him to open the gifts. The gentleman nods as he reaches for one of the many gifts that sat on the table.

"Oh, this one is from Lady Iris." Says reaching into the bag only to pull out a moogle plush with a pair of glasses and a little spiral notebook under its arm. "This is rather adorable." He says, he really thought it was cute and he thanks her as she comes around for a hug.

"Here open mine." Talcot says handing him a bag that looked better fit for gil than anything else. Ignis thanks him and he pulls out a hand made Cactuar figure with its own little stand. "Haha, how lovely, this is very nice." He says ruffling the young boys hair.

He had opened the rest of his gifts and was pleased with all of them, he talked with everyone as they shared cake and punch. They all enjoyed themselves and when the time came for them they wished him a Happy birthday one last time and a good night.

When it was just the 'brothers' left Noctis reaches under the bed he was sitting on and holds up a long rectangular box no longer than a cigar box "Happy birthday Specs." He says tossing the box to Ignis.

He opens it and notices that it's full of pens varying in color "Noctis..." He says softly "I know you like drawing, I seen the sketches in the back on the journal. But that's not it." He says as Ignis pulls out the pens only to find a notebook the size of the box with a tough leather cover and built in bookmark "Thought you would like a journal just for drawing."

Ignis nods not sure what to say.

"Hey don't forget mine!" Prompto says holding out his hands with a medium sized box in between them. Ignis takes the gift sitting it down and peers inside, only to find a scrapbook filled with the photos Prompto took during the journey along with small spaces that were blank "I thought you could store your recipes in there too." He says.

Ignis was about to say something when Gladio drops his own gift onto Ignis's lap "I swear this is the last one. Though I don't know how I could beat the those, even Cindy's pin was cool."

"I haven't any doubt. You know my as well as I know myself."

Gladio laughs as he watches Ignis open the small box. Inside was a small piece of paper and when Ignis read it his eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning. He looks at Gladio and then back to the paper "How did you get this?" He says his voice shaking with excitement.

"Oh I know a guy."

Gladio says "I told him you were crazy about their drink and they were more than happy to give you that."

Noctis laughs "We'll go tomorrow, though something tells me a life time supply of Ebony wouldn't be enough for him." He teases.


End file.
